With the development of science and technology, sizes of various devices are getting smaller and smaller, and Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMSs) have become more and more widely used in many fields. However, the development of the MEMSs has been limited by two factors, one of which is that the MEMS devices are lack of sufficient power to operate remotely, and the other of which is that power sources with a high power density and a long life are required for realization of the MEMSs. In order to solve these problems, many types of power sources such as fossil fuel batteries, solar batteries etc are tried to supply power to the MEMSs. But these types of power sources need to be charged or supplemented with fuels, which is difficult for the MEMS devices to achieve. Further, there are other defects in these power sources, for example, fossil fuels have a negative impact on the environment. Nuclear batteries can overcome the above two restrictions, have a small size, a light weight, a long life and strong anti-interference, and thus become candidate power sources for the MEMS devices.
Micro-nuclear batteries can be divided into indirect type micro-nuclear batteries and direct type micro-nuclear batteries in accordance with the principle of energy conversion, and cantilever type nuclear batteries of the micro-nuclear batteries are indirect type nuclear batteries for energy conversion.
However, the existing cantilever type nuclear batteries can only convert limited power, and there is a need for nuclear batteries which can efficiently convert nuclear energy into electric energy and output the electric energy.